


Baby It's Cold Outside

by mofo_marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But whatever, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Many songs in it, i don't know why, it's like a shitty musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofo_marie/pseuds/mofo_marie
Summary: Common Christmas Eve is their tradition. No one can break it so that’s why Harry just have to go there and smile and pretend that his heart is not broken at all.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Gemma Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that was used:  
> "Winter Wonderland" by Michael Buble  
> "Jingle Bells" by Michael Buble  
> "White Christmas" by Michael Buble  
> "All I want for Christmas" by Michael Buble  
> "Baby it’s could outside" by Chris Colfer and Darren Criss

It was snowing outside. White powder had covered the streets and sidewalks, roofs of the cars and branches of leafless trees. It sparkled in a pale light of moon and creaked under the shoes of few passerby.

Carollers were singing a carolls and they were jinglle with little bells and the kids were running, throwing a snowball at each other, using every single minute before their parents would called them to come back home. Little trees in the gardens were garland with fairy lights that was glittering merrily throwing colorful glow at the snowmen and covered with snow short fences.

Harry was standing at the window of his small, lovely house but he wasn’t observing everything that was happening outsider. His long fingers were clench around his phone that was showing messeges that he was reading with fatigue all day.

**From: Liam  
(17:21)  
** _You will be here tomorrow, right?_

**From: Liam  
(20:09)  
** _I’m not gonna make you Harry but you know… it’s a tradition._

Harry sighed and turned off this message and open the one from Zayn.

**From: Zayn  
(20:11)  
** _I don’t care what are you thinking. You will be here tomorrow ‘cause Lizzy misses her uncle!_

He closed his eyes and adjusted blanket that was over his arms, felling painful pressure in his chest. To this messege whas added a picture of three years old little girl that was smiling and every time Harry looked at her, he just couldn’t force himself to inform Liam and Zayn that _no,_ he will not come to this year Christmas Eve. That he can’t do it. That he just can’t look into the eyes of this one person who hurt him so badly…

His phone started to vibrate and he jumped, frightened and then look at the screen where picture of Gemma was showing. Reluctantly he picked up.

„Yeah?”

„Don’t do it” Gemma’s voice was sharp and firm.

Harry frowned.

„What am I not to do, Gems?”

Girl sighed on the other side and Harry imagined how she would probably turn her eyes and purse lips in a tight line.

“Don’t even think about not showing tomorrow at Zayn’s and Liam’s” she said harshly. “It’s a tradition and beside that Lizzy really can’t wait to see you.”

Harry turned around, rested his bum on a windowsill and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his ravel hair.

“I want to see her too” he said softly. “She’s my goddaughter after all. But...”

“Harry” Gemma cutted in but this time her voice was softer. “No. Don’t think about it.”

Man sighted and looked at a small tree that was standing in the corner of the room. White lights brightened the darkness and reflected in a silver baubles.

“Is he... coming?”

The only aswer was Gemma’s breath.

“Is he?” he asked once again.

“I don’t know, Harry. He didn’t said anything but it is your tradition, you promise that to each other after disbanding so...

Harry nodded but then he remembered that Gemma couldn’t see him so he said quietly:

“All right”

“Harry? You’re coming, right?”

He hestitate before he answered and his eyes landed on a christmas presents that were lying under the tree.

“Yes. I’ll be there.”

-x-

_He was twenty three when One Direction disbanded. It wasn’t sad – how could it be when for over seven years he travelled around the world, met new people and he was doing what he loved with four boys that he treated like brothers?_

_He remembered their last concert, last interview and last visit at the management, when they agreed that no matter what they’ll meet every year at a common Christmas Eve. He remembered how Zayn and Liam where cuddling at the backseats, happy that they finally could tell the world about their relationship; he remembered how Niall asked him shyly if he could ask Gemma on a date. But there was one thing that he remembered the mostly – it was Louis, who told them that he broke up with Eleanor._

_It was October, the sky was overcloud and they just finished their career and Harry thought that nothing could surprised him but just then Louis looked him in the eyes and said:_

_“I broke up with Eleanor.”_

_And with this words he reignited the fair in Harry’s heart. He reignited love and hope that was hidden for a very long time just to destroy it couple weeks later during Christmas Eve. The same Christmas Eve that Harry was going to tell him about his feelings._

_Because when he showed up at Zayn’s and Liam’s house, Louis was already there. And he wasn’t alone. At his side was pretty, petite blond girl with brown eyes, named Sam._

-x-

He parked his car at the driveway couple minutes ago but he still was at the wheel breathing hard. There was dark outside and the heather was off in a second that he turn down the engine so now he was shiver a little, looking at the window of his friends house where every so often he could spotted Liam or Zayn or even Elizabeth in arms of her fathers.

Their small, cozy house was decorated with lights that wasn’t turn on yet ‘cause the sun was still high on the sky. The Christmas Tree probably was waiting to be decorate and Harry was pretty sure that the smell of gingerbreads and quiet sounds of carols fill the air.

The snowflakes settled on his long black coat and curly hair when he got out from his car. He opened a trunk, taking all of the precisely wrapped presents and slowly made his way to a porch, knocking at the door.

“Uncle Harry!” Elizabeth called, when Liam opened a door, holding her hand.

“Hello, sweetie” he said, bending down and letting the girl fall into his arms. “Were you a good girl this year, Lizzy? Because Santa Claus has left some presents for you at my house.”

“I was! I was good, right, papa?” Lizzy arched to look at her dad who smiled fondly and nodded.

“Of course that you were good, Lizzy. But hurry up inside or you will be sick!”

The girl squealed as Liam clapped his hands and she ran deeper into the house, informing Zayn that “Daddy, daddy, uncle Harry brought gifts!”. Harry gave Liam a hug, then stripped of his coat and scarf, hanging everything on the hanger before he slipped off his shoes and let the man lead him into living room.

“Hi, Zayn!” he exclaimed, arranging the presents under the green Christmas tree.

“You are lucky you came!” he received in response. “Now take my husband with you and come to the kitchen.”

Harry chucked, glancing at Liam, who bit his lip and blushed slighty.

“He still calls you that?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Every time” Liam admitted, nodding.

Zayn was standing by the stove when they entered the kitchen; a turkey was roasting in the oven and he was stirring in the pot, frowning in concentration. Lizzy was kneeling on a wooden stool to reach the table top which was decorated with gingerbread.

“Try it” Zayn said, holding a wooden spoon at Harry.

The man sighed and puffed a few times, blowing off the steam, then crossed himself, getting hit on the shoulder by Liam until, finally, leaned over and tasted the bread sauce.

“And?” Zayn asked impatiently.

“Better than last time.” Harry smiled and licked his lips. “You’re getting pretty good at this, Zayn.”

The man snorted and rolled his eyes as he set the saucepan aside and peered into several other pots in the kitchen while Harry stole one of Lizzy’s cookies. The little girl let out an indignant cream but then she giggled as he leaned in, placing a kiss on her reddened cheek. Her blonde hair was braided into two plaits that fell over her shoulders and she was wearing a purple dress with white tights, which was now covered with small green apron.

“They’re delicious, sugar.” Harry informed her with his mouth full but before he could get another cookie, Liam slapped his hand.

“Save it for later, now we have to get the table ready.”

Harry sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, making Lizzy laugh cheerfully but obediently took the stack of plates Liam had shoved into his hands and left the kitchen just as the bell rang. He froze in mid-step, staring at the door, which soon swung open, letting in a cold breeze and flecks of snow and Niall’s loud singing along with it.

“ _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland!”_

“Please, take him away from me” Gemma moaned as she entered the house. “He sang all the way in the car.”

Harry laughed and hurried into the living room to put down the plates and when he returned to the hallways, Lizzy was already hugging his sister’s legs so he hugged the laughing Irishman.

“Didn’t you get into the Christmas mood, sis?” he asked, smiling at her over her boyfriend’s shoulder and the woman huffed just after she kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

“You’d be fed up too if you had to listen to all these songs since December 1st.” She mattured, taking of her jacket.

“ _In the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend that he is Parson Brown”_ Niall hummed, grinning.

“ _He’ll say: are you married? We’ll say: no man, but you can do the job, when you’re in town”_ Harry finished, grabbing his sister’s hand and pulling her to him to hug her but stopped when he felt something cold around her finger.

He frowned as he lifted her hand and Gemma bit her lip as she glanced at Niall standing next to her, who was just about to taking his hat off his head.

“I don’t believe...” Harry whispered then called over his shoulder. “Liam! Zayn!”

The men appeared almost immediately; their shirts were weirdly crumpled and their hair matted but neither Harry nor anyone else paid any attention to it.

“Is that..”

“Yes.” Gemma nodded.

“It means that you...”

“Yes” she replied.

“My little sister is getting married!” He exclaimed, tears in his eyes, pulling her to him. “Oh my God, I’m so glad!”

Gemma chuckled, hiding her face in his shoulder and Liam and Zayn stepped closer to congratulate their friend, who was smiling contentedly.

“You mean you won’t kill me?” he asked Harry, as Harry finally let go of his sister and turned to face Niall.

“Only if you hurt her” he said, though a smile played on his face. “Then you better not do it ‘cause I don’t want a dead best friend.”

-x-

They were all sitting in the living room; Liam and Zayn od armchairs, Gemma and Niall huddled on the sofa and Harry on the fluffy rug. Lizzy sat on his lap, playing with his hair and telling him everything she had done recently in the kindergarten.

The plates were on the table, unfolded, and the Christmas tree was still waiting for someone to dress it but they sat and talked quietly because it’s still had time but Harry knew what was going on. He knew they were just waiting to make further preparations for the last guest and he couldn’t help but feel the panic growing by the minute.

He wondered if Louis would show up, and if so, if he would be alone. The thought that he might show up with Samantha made his stomach clench painfully; he wasn’t sure he could take it.

He hasn’t seen Louis in almost a year. When the man showed up at the Christmas Eve with this girl, Harry’s heart shattered into a million small pieces, like a snow globe accidentally knocked off a shelf. His heart was shattered and all that was inside spilled out and melted, leaving nothing behind.

So after that, Harry didn’t see him. He did not answer his messages, he did not answer his calls, he avoided meetings because it all hurt him even more, it torn his sould and he was sick of suffering. He chose the easier path: he chose to run away and was perhaps a coward but it was his decision, his chance for a happy ending... that wasn’t coming.

But the thought that Louis might not show up _at all_ was just as terrifying. It made Harry’s stomach curl into a tiny ball, because what if he never sees him again? What if after all these years of knowing Louis, he becomes just a memory, a beautiful, painful memory?

His heart skipped a beat as conversations were interrupted by a soft, tentative knock on the door. Liam glances at Harry before getting up from his chair, shouting after Lizzy ”don’t run please!” and followed her to greet the guest.

Harry closed his eyes at the murmur of conversation in the corridor, a familiar voice that made his heart beat faster form second to second. He heard the excited tone of Elizabeth chattering merrily about something, then footsteps approaching, and he couldn’t, couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes.

A quiet “hello everyone” was said at the same time as “he’s alone” Gemma mattered into his ear and Harry let out a breath, that he unaware was holding, then slowly opened his eyes and looked at Louis.

He was beautiful.

His caramel hair was matted and flecks of snow sparkled and melted as he stood in the doorway, looking around uncertainly. The blue eyes haven’t changed anything; they were still framed by thick, curled eyelashes and his cheeks were a shade of pink. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his tattooed forearms, and navy blue suit trousers that fit perfectly on his legs.

He was breathtaking. And when his gaze met Harry’s, it suddenly felt as if the whole world has stopped moving.

Of course, the world didn’t stop for Elizabeth, who was jumping up and down in front of Louis, grabbing his hand. The man looked away, focusing on the girl while everyone watched them silently.

“What’s up, baby girl?” he asked, crouching in front of her and cocking his head.

“Uncle, you promised” she called, looking at him expectantly.

Louis narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, then ran a finger across his chin, pretending to wonder, what made Lizzy huff and stamp her foot, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You promise!” she said tearfully and Louis laughed, flicking her nose.

“Merry Christmas, miss” he said, raising one eyebrow. “Ready for a little _Jingle Bells?_

Lizzy chuckled and nodded her head eagerly, then stretched her arms out to Louis, who immediately pick her up and set her on his hip. He looked around the room, a bit unsure, but when the girl jabbed a finger on his cheek, he sighed and turned to her.

“ _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleight_ ” he sang, making Harry’s heart drop into his stomach.

Elizabeth giggled and joined in, though she clearly couldn’t remember all the words. Louis smiled, tickling her tummy, as the sang together.

“ _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleight._ ”

Harry couldn’t hide the smile. The smiling face of his goddaughter spilled warmth in his chest, and Louis’ soft, high voice made his heart beat faster. He wasn’t the only one because soon Niall joined Louis and Lizzy, followed by Zayn and Liam.

“ _Dashing trough the snow in a one horse open sleigh. O’er the fields we go, laughing all the way.”_

He could feel his friends’ eyes on him and Gemma dug an elbow in his ribs so he didn’t have much choice. He rolled his eyes, trying not to look at Louis as he sang:

_“Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight!”_

Elizabeth laughed and started clapping loudly, kicking her feet for Louis to set her on the ground. As he did so, the little girl ran to her fathers, kissing them loudly on the cheeks and squeezed into the armchair next to Zayn, resting her head on his shoulder.

Louis looked around awkwardly and when his gaze fell on Harry, Harry quickly looked down, clenching his fingers in his lap. Tomlinson sighed and sat down next to Niall who immediately started telling him about the last game and Harry took the opportunity to look at him.

The man was looking at the blonde but clearly did not focus on his words. His blue eyes were dull and his lips pressed tightly together as he nodded again and again, urging Niall to keep talking. His cheeks were covered with short, sharp stubble and for a moment Harry wanted to run his fingers over his face to feel the roughness.

Louis hasn’t changed much since the last time he saw him. He was still just as beautiful – if not more. He had a vertical frown between his eyebrows and was a bit thinner, and his hair looked like it was in urgently need of a haircut but he was still beautiful, painfully beautiful.

Watching him, Harry wondered if the boy was thinking about him – they hadn’t spoken in a year and for the first few months Louis was flooding him with messages, calling him and showing up outside his apartment but eventually... he stopped. He finally gave up and Harry wondered if Louis had found another best friend. Did his relationship with Samantha become more serious or did the boy already have someone else by his side. Was he happy... had he forgotten about him.

  
"You're going to start drooling," Gemma whispered, making the boy jump without expecting it.

"No, not at all," he grunted like a child, folding his arms across his chest, and his sister just rolled her eyes before standing up, letting Niall pull her into his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Harry smiled slightly; he loved seeing them together. With the blonde Gemma grew softer and less demanding, and Niall calmed down. They were a perfect fit, complementing each other and making each other happy, and Harry envied them so much.

The same as he envied Zayn and Liam, who got married shortly after their career ended and adopted Elizabeth shortly after, creating a small, loving family. The man's smile widened as he saw Lizzy snuggling against Zayn as he wrapped his arm around her, while the fingers of the other hand were entwined with Liam sitting in the chair next to him. This one was leaning towards his family with such love in his eyes that Harry had to look away because it was too private, too intimate.

Just then he saw Louis staring at him. Blue eyes met the green ones and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Louis' eyes were piercing and Harry felt naked. He had the feeling that Louis had an insight into his soul, able to read his every thought and every feeling, leaving Harry vulnerable and exposed.

"I think it's time to get ready," Liam said, and Harry looked away. - Gemma, you and Zayn will go to the kitchen, okay? Niall and I will get the table ready, and you, Harry, will help Lizzy decorate the Christmas tree.

Harry nodded and smiled as the little girl squealed and jumped off the armchair to drag a cardboard box with baubles and lights to the center of the living room. Liam stood up as well and ruffled his daughter's hair as Zayn and Gemma disappeared into the kitchen.

“Hey, what about me?” Louis said, raising his eyebrows.

Liam gave him a knowing look.

"Forgive me Lou, but I don't trust you in the kitchen, and you and the plates and cutlery aren't the best pair either, so…" he shrugged before tossing Niall a white tablecloth that the boy had spread smoothly on the table.

Louis gasped and crossed his arms over his chest, lounging on the couch with an indignant expression, but Harry couldn't look at him for long because a moment later Lizzy grabbed his fingers, pulling him towards the Christmas tree.

They worked in silence; Niall and Liam were setting up plates and carrying cutlery and platters full of various dishes into the living room, while Gemma and Zayn were talking quietly from the kitchen. Harry chuckled every time Lizzy wrapped the colored chain around herself, and the girl burst out laughing as the man pretended the baubles were his earrings.

Harry hummed _White Christmas_ under his breath, ignoring Louis' gaze and wrapping the Christmas tree in white lights while Lizzy hung baubles on the lowest twigs.

 _"I'm ... dreaming ... of a white Christmas,"_ he sang softly as he adjusted the lights. “ _With every Christmas card I write”_

_“May your days, may your days, may your days_.” Niall joined in, in a strange low voice that made Louis snort in amusement. _“Be merry and bright… And may all your Christmases be white!”_

Niall bowed amusingly and put the candlestick on the table, then left the living room, shaking his hips and humming, and Lizzy suddenly became interested in the presents left under the Christmas tree.

“Uncle!” she called, sitting on the floor. “It's for me! Both this and this and this!”

Louis laughed and Harry glanced over his shoulder to see the man's face lit up and the lines around his eyes deepened as he laughed and he couldn't help but smile. He shook his head and crouched down in front of the little girl, taking the gift from her hands and putting it back under the Christmas tree.

“You'll get everything tomorrow, sugar.” he assured her when Lizzy's face twisted into a grimace. “These are just gifts that Santa left at my house, and tonight, while you are sleeping, Santa will come in his sleigh and leave all the rest of the gifts here.”

Lizzy's green eyes lit up, but moments later her pale eyebrows crinkled as she pouted her lip.

“But... you guys will get something too, right?” she asked, clearly worried. “Papa and Daddy and aunt Gemma? And uncle Niall and uncle Louis?”

Harry smiled fondly and squeezed the girl’s arm lightly.

“I’m sure they will, Lizzy” he said.

“And you, uncle?”  
  


“I’ve got everything I need, sugar” he said, snapping her nose.

The little girl burst out laughing and stepped back, waving her hands to brush his hand away.

“But you had to send a letter to Santa Claus!” she exclaimed, getting serious. “What would you like for Christmas, uncle?”

Harry sighed and frowned, trying to come up with an answer that would somehow satisfy his goddaughter who was watching him carefully.

“Um...” he cleared his throat, titling his head. “All I want for Christmas... is you!”

Lizzy gasped, eyes narrowed.

“It’s a song!” she said offended. “Daddy sings it to Papa all the time.” She frowned thoughtfully, then added “I don’t understand why, because I’d like snow for Christmas and toys, and...” The girl shook her head then looked at Harry. “Will you sing, uncle? For me? Please, please, please?” she pursed her lower lip and folded her palms as if in prayer, looking at him and leaving him with little choice.

Harry sighed heavily and glanced at Louis who was watching him closely. He cursed himself silently as he felt a blush creep across his cheeks and neck, and quickly grabbed Lizzy’s hand, helping her to her feet. He pulled her towards the armchair where he sat down and set the girl down on his lap.

“ _Don’t want a lot for Christmas, there’s just one thing I need”_ he began and the conversation in the kitchen immediately ceased. “ _Don’t care about those presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know... make my wish come true! You know that all I want for Christmas is... you”_ he smiled at Lizzy as he saw her staring at him with huge eyes.

He tapped the rhythm with his foot slowly as the others entered the living room. Liam and Gemma sat at the table while Niall and Zayn paused in the doorway; Niall raised a questioning eyebrow and Harry looked away, embarrassed.

 _“I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow”_ he sang, closing his eyes. _“No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. There’s no sense in hanging stockings there upon the fireplace ‘couse Santa, he won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.”_

 _“I just want you here tonight.”_ Harry opened his eyes, turning his head sharply to Louis who smiled shyly. _“Holding on to me so tight. Boy, what can I do ... You know that all I want for Christmas is...”_ The blue eyes focused on the green ones as he quietly finished. _“You.”_

Harry couldn't breathe. He was staring at Louis, and Louis was staring at him, and the air in the room suddenly felt thick and Harry's insides almost boiled under the gaze of the older man. His throat tightened painfully and his eyes filled with tears. With trembling hands, he gripped Lizzy's hips and shifted her into the chair, standing up himself.

"I-I have to ... I have to get out" he said hoarsely. "S-sorry" he added, squeezing between Niall and Zayn and burst out into the hall.

Restrained sobs tightened his throat as he reached for his coat, and tears sprang from his green eyes as he hurriedly slid his boots onto his feet. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from here, get as far as possible, get away from all these people, get away from Louis, get away from… his weakness.

“Harry.”

A jerky breath left his mouth when he heard the voice. The hand gripping the doorknob trembled and Harry just couldn't move.

“Harry.” Louis repeated one more time, quietly, and Harry's shoulders dropped; a sob escaped from his throat as he rested his forehead against the cool wood of the door

"I really can't stay *," he said, his voice breaking.

They stood there in silence for a moment; Harry's shallow, shaky breath mingled with Louis' breath standing right behind him, so close the younger boy could almost feel the warmth of his body.

"Please" Louis whispered just as Harry turned the handle. _"Baby it's cold outside"_ he hummed desperately, causing the man in front of him to freeze.

"I gotta go away**" he croaked, opening the door and stepping out into the frosty air, letting a few lost snowflakes fly into the apartment.

 _"Baby, it's cold outside"_ Louis sang as he followed him.

Harry turned, tears in his eyes, looking at the shorter man standing in front of him; in a white shirt and gray socks that had started to get wet from standing in the snow, but the boy didn't seem to mind. He took a step forward, his cheeks flushed, despair gleaming in his eyes.

 _“I'll hold your hands… they're just like ice_ ” he reached out, squeezing Harry's hands, and the younger one sobbed, shaking his head.

“Why? Why now Lou?”

Tears rolled down his cheeks, almost freezing on the way, snowflakes spinning around them in the strong gusts of wind.

“I've waited so many years… why now?”

Louis closed his eyes, and his nostrils moved as he took a deep breath.

"During the band..." he began quietly, and a puff of steam flew from his mouth. “I never thought you could reciprocate ... That you could feel what I felt. You were perfect, Harry. You _are_ perfect, and I ... I was nobody. I was nobody important, Harry, and you deserved the best. You deserve everything.” Louis swallowed his tears and looked at him. “And then there was Eleanor. Perfect distraction. Perfect enough that I didn't notice your pain, your anger, your… jealousy. Until Niall pointed it out to me.” He laughed, squeezing Harry's cold hands tighter.

Louis fell silent, his eyes sparkling as he stared at Harry with such tenderness, with such a feeling that the younger man felt his knees buckle underneath him.

"And I wanted to tell you, Harry. I wanted, you have to believe me! When the band broke up, I told you I broke up with El and for a moment I thought that was it. You were so happy, so hopeful ... But you didn't do anything about it.” Louis shook his head, sighing. "I was too much of a coward, and when ... when you made no move, no step, I thought maybe Niall was wrong That you never felt anything for me.

He lifted their clasped hands, sliding the back of his own over Harry's cool cheek, wiping away any tears. Harry's lips twitched dangerously and Louis ran his hand over them as well, catching his shuddering breath.

“And I brought Samantha for Christmas. The biggest mistake of my life” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I brought a girl, an old childhood friend, because I was… hurt. I wanted to show you what you lost, I wanted to show you that your rejection doesn't hurt at all, that… ” he broke off, laughing through his tears. “And in return I lost you. I lost you for a year, Harry. For three hundred and sixty-five days I missed and suffered. For three hundred and sixty-five days you were the only thought in my head, Harry. For three hundred and sixty-five days, I was wondering what I did to leave me...”

He licked dry lips, staring at the green irises of the boy, shivering from the cold.

"Until I finally understood ... I understood your silent scream, Harry," he whispered, placing his hand on the man's chest, just above his heart. “And I hope that I understood him well, because I want to spend this Christmas with my loved one.”

He reached up with his free hand, brushing snowflakes from Harry's hair, staring expectantly into his eyes, and letting his fingers tangled in his damp curls. When the boy didn't answer, Louis climbed on his toes, leaning closer to him.

 _“Your eyes are like starlight now”_ he muttered, closing his eyes.

Then he kissed him.

Their lips rubbed against each other, sweet, insecure and innocent. Louis’ fingers tangled in Harry’s wet hair, pulling him closer and the younger man’s hands gripped Louis’ hips, warming his frozen body with his own. They stood in front of their friends’ house, buried in the snow, flakes swirling in the air, shivering from the cold, kissing as if it were going to be their kiss and when Louis pulled away, he smirked before humming:

_“Oh, your lips are delicious.”_

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before dragging him back home.

“Come on, we’ll freeze.”

-x-

They sat down at the table just after Lizzy spotted the first star and it was possible that Harry and Louis were holding hands the entire dinner party. Candle flames flickered, casting shadows on the faces of those present, and the living room was filled with quiet, cordial conversations, punctuated by bursts of laughter and the humming of carols.

"Perhaps," Niall began as he set the cutlery aside, "we should tell you something else."

"Oh my God," Harry gasped, blinking. “Gemma, are you pregnant?”

Everyone fell silent, staring at the blonde who raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised, and looked at her brother.

“Where from ...”

“Oh my God! Horan!” Harry jumped up from his chair, releasing Louis' hand. “What have you done to my little sister?”

“Harry, calm down” Gemma began, but Harry was already at Niall's side, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

“You little Irish...” he growled, but stopped when Niall suddenly burst out laughing.

The man’s face immediately turned red and he was almost choking with air, leaning over the table and hitting the table with his hand. Harry blinked and stepped back, frowning in consternation.

“What's happening?” He asked, scratching his neck.

Gemma sighed, rolling her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

“I'm not pregnant at all, you idiot” she grunted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You... you are not?”

In response, the woman rested her elbow on the table and hid her face in her hands, clearly resigned. Louis chuckled as he looked at Harry amused as he stood in the middle of the room, clearly not knowing what was going on.

“Can someone kindly explain to me what's going on, then” Harry muttered, pouting his lower lip.

“The thing is” Lizzy said, tilting her head. “That there will be presents tomorrow!” she called, clapping her hands, clearly pleased.

“Aww!” Zayn leaned in to pinch his daughter's cheek. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Harry flashed the girl a smile, then turned to Niall, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Horan?”

The blond gasped, calming his breath, and straightened in his chair; his blue eyes gleamed with amusement.

“I wanted to say” he began again, “that you owe me money” he said, pointing at Zayn and Liam. “You too, dear” he added in a much sweeter tone. “Because I won the bet.”

Liam groaned, hitting his forehead against the table top, and Lizzy frowned at her dad.

“I thought you forgot about that” he muttered under his breath.

Niall grinned, pleased.

“Of course not!” he said proudly.

“Wait a minute” Louis looked at them curiously. “What bet?”

Silence answered him.

“So?”

“Come on” Gemma said, squinting at her fiancé. “Tell them if you were smart enough to bring it up now.”

Niall looked at her pleadingly, and the girl rolled her eyes theatrically.

“Cowards” she muttered, pretending to be disgusted, then turned to Harry. “Maybe we had a small bet on when you and Louis get together” she said lightly, shrugging her shoulders.

“ You what?” Harry gasped.

“ Oh, come on, little brother. It was quite obvious your crush on Louis, and he was no less discreet either.”

Harry blinked. Somewhat dazed, he walked around the table, taking a seat next to Louis, who had a rather similar expression.

“So ...” Louis started slowly. “Niall won the bet, right?”

“Yes!” The Irishman exclaimed pleased. “I was betting on Christmas, while Gemma said it would be right after the band ended, and the two of them ...” He pointed at Liam and Zayn. “They was counting on New Year's Eve.”

Harry looked at Louis, smiling slightly.

“ We have the worst friends in the world.”

“ Do you think Santa will bring us new ones tomorrow?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

-x-

And then, late in the evening, after Elizabeth had gone to bed - leaving a glass of milk and cookies for Santa on the table earlier, of course - it was possible that Harry and Louis kissed again, right under the mistletoe.

Because, after all, it's a Christmas tradition.

* I really can't stay - the beginning of the song "Baby it's cold outside".

** I've got to go away - the next line of the song "Baby it's cold outside".

**Author's Note:**

> Please, take note that English is not my first language. I’m pretty sure that I mixed up tenses and that my grammar is horrible. But here you go, hope that maybe some of you will enjoy it just a little bit.
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on my [tumblr](https://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com)


End file.
